


Sweat and Skin

by AirgiodSLV



Category: The Faculty (1998) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-23
Updated: 2005-03-23
Packaged: 2019-07-20 10:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16135760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirgiodSLV/pseuds/AirgiodSLV
Summary: There’s something about certain people that makes Josh want to strip them down to base nature, tear away all of the civilization and get to the animal underneath. Elijah does that to him, Elijah with his innocent blue eyes and his knowing smile, the look he always turns half-away as if to keep Josh from seeing.





	Sweat and Skin

There’s something about certain people that makes Josh want to strip them down to base nature, tear away all of the civilization and get to the animal underneath. Elijah does that to him, Elijah with his innocent blue eyes and his knowing smile, the look he always turns half-away as if to keep Josh from seeing. He’s so careful, so collected, and Josh knows how that is, because he plays that game too. Until they get here, flat on a bed with nothing between them, and suddenly the rules change. It’s no longer a game.

Elijah hitches his leg higher on Josh’s hip, trying to take him deeper, and Josh says, “You,” but doesn’t finish it, even though what he means is “you’re fucking incredible,” and he can say that out loud. Elijah doesn’t mind. Elijah would probably even smile at him, grin and snarl, and Josh could fuck him a little harder just to get the point across, to watch Elijah’s throat work and his head thrown back, twisting from side to side on the white cotton pillow.

Elijah’s hands are scrabbling – _scratching, clawing_ – at the sheets beneath him, and if Josh weren’t using all of his concentration to slam Elijah across the mattress, he’d want to feel those nails on his naked back, raking down either side of his spine. Josh tosses his head and a drop of sweat breaks free, falls and splatters on Elijah’s parted lips. Elijah licks reflexively, eyes slitted shut, gasping breaths in time with Josh’s thrusts, and Josh groans before he can stop himself.

“Turn over,” Josh orders, “Come on,” because as good as this is, they can do better, and he’s just perverted enough to get off on watching his cock slide in and out of Elijah’s ass. Elijah obeys instantly, scrambling onto all fours and relaxing just in time so that Josh can shove _in_ , and oh yeah, this is even better, Elijah tightening around him like a glove, and now Josh can _see_ Elijah clenching around him as well as feel it.

Elijah is moaning beneath him like a whore in heat, and Josh is aware that Elijah hasn’t said a word since they started this, beyond what his body is saying, which is _take me, fuck me, yes, come on_, and Josh is hearing _that_ loud and clear. Elijah doesn’t need to talk. Elijah whispers _come fuck me_ across the room with his eyes alone, and from that moment until the time they hit the bed, Josh can’t think of anything besides tearing his clothes off and nailing him so hard that he’ll feel it for days.

Elijah’s moans have gotten higher in pitch, turned into needy whimpers, and Josh realizes that Elijah isn’t getting any friction, his cock is no longer smearing sweat and pre-come across Josh’s stomach with every thrust. Elijah tries to push back, spread his legs wider and slide further down to rub against the sheet, but while that does fucking _fantastic_ things to their angle, it won’t get them anywhere in the long run.

Josh shifts his weight, chest plastered to Elijah’s spine, and reaches around to grab Elijah’s cock with one hand, his teeth sinking deep into Elijah’s shoulder muscle, and that’s it, they’ve finally gotten it right now, because Elijah’s cries are loud and breathy, and Josh feels so dizzy that he thinks he’ll pass out any second now if he doesn’t _come_ , and then oh, shit oh shit, yes, fuck yes, Elijah clamps down on him like a vise and Josh forces him open anyway, ramming him so that Elijah’s elbows skid across the mattress from the force, and they’re both done, _bam_ , that’s all she wrote.

Josh grunts as soon as the stars clear from his vision, and Elijah moans softly in response, sprawled beneath him in a state of collapse. Any minute now, Elijah will pull himself together and roll away, become what he is when other people see him. Josh will do the same; because he has to, because it’s what they do.

But it won’t last, because this is it, this right here, this is what Josh lives for. When they can’t think beyond their own names and maybe each other’s if they’re lucky, when they’re stuck together with sweat and still floating on aftershocks and euphoria, when it all comes down to _yes_ and _fuck_ and skin-on-skin. This is what it’s all about.


End file.
